


Things Are Meant To Change (FRED WEASLEY)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Fred Weasley - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, fred weasley - Freeform, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word count:954</p><p>Requested: Yes</p><p>I love me some Weasley fanfic yes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Are Meant To Change (FRED WEASLEY)

Your sneakers were pounding on the floor of the hallway, laughter echoing off of the walls as Fred and George and ran behind you. They were jeering, and you could hear Filch grumbling and stomping around as he wondered if he should go after the three of you.

“That was great!” George wheezed, hands on his knees, when you showed Fred and George the empty classroom that you often hid out in. You were all giggling under you breath, leaning on desks and looking between one another. You locked eyes with Fred and your smile grew, and it felt like animals were stomping around in your stomach.

“Merlin, did you see the look on Filch’s face?” Your teeth were bared in a grin that hadn’t been that large in weeks. But then again, you hadn’t seen Fred or George in weeks with Christmas and then getting a nasty cold. “I thought he was going to blow a gasket.” George pushed himself up onto the desk, crossing his legs as he grinned.

Fred moved toward you, looping an arm around your shoulders and pulling you closer. You blushed but knew neither of the twins would attribute it to being embarrassed, but the run. You heard Filch approaching and cursed under your breath, grabbing Fred’s hand and launching yourself across the room. George was hot on your tail, leaping in front of you and throwing open the door. He was out into the hallway before you or Fred could blink, sputtering out something about splitting up. Fred shrugged and took your hand in his tighter, running the other way than his brother. You looked behind you to see Filch apprehending George, the latter who had a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Fred, where are we going?” He shushed you, dragging you down the steps four at a time, legs everywhere, arms still connected at the hands. He turned the corner and suddenly you were outside, the sun shining in your eyes. Fred was laughing, stopping only when he ducked around a corner of the castle.

“Here, we’re going here.”

  
“Yeah, but why?” You questioned. His hand was still tied to yours tightly, “Why did George bite the bullet for us?” Fred shook his head, raising his free hand to push his hair back, “Fred,” You whined his name, swinging your arms between the both of you.

“I wanted to spend time with you,” Fred smirked and then added, “Alone.” Another blush creeped up your neck and you watched as Fred’s own neck and cheekbones mirrored it. “If that’s not weird.” You looked at Fred, really looked at him, the way his eyes shone in the light, the way his hair swayed in the wind. The laughter in his face brought joy to you, a light shining somewhere deep in your belly.

“It’s not weird,” You confirmed, “I like George as much as you do, but sometimes it’s so exhausting to deal with the two of you.”

“Wow,” He drew the word out, “I can’t believe I was here, being as romantic as Merlin’s Beard, and here you are, insulting me!” A hand was placed on his chest, Fred’s face morphing into a fake expression, equal parts haughty and offended. You snickered, covering your mouth with your hands.

“Fred Weasley, being romantic? Are you trying to woo me?” You teased, jabbing Fred in the rib cage, “What did I do to deserve this?” Fred pressed a finger to his chin and tried to figure out what answer you should give.

“Well, you’re amazing and you pretty much light up my life.” Stunned by his words you let his hand drop, taking a step back. Fred looked horrified, like he had said the wrong thing but he had said just the right thing. You grabbed the back of his neck and pressed your lips to his. He squealed in surprise, pressing his body to yours in an attempt to keep you close to him. When you pulled away his hands were still clinging to your robes, his lips parted and he was breathless.

“You’re amazing,” You echoed him, referring to the kiss.

“I think you’re amazing.”  
  
“Maybe we’re both amazing together,” You pointed out, “We should try out this couple thing. Even though you’re not into that-”  
  
“Who says I’m not?” He raised his eyebrows, “The whole point of bringing you out here and George getting in trouble, probably a Howler from Mum, was to tell you how I feel but I guess you told me.” You blushed once more, which felt like the fiftieth time since you pulled the prank with Fred and George, and looked down, “I would love to take you to Hogsmeade next week on a date. My treat.” You nodded, taking both of his hands in yours once more.

“Sounds like a plan,” You agreed, pressing your lips to Fred’s neck in a soft kiss, “Sounds like a plan I’ve been dreaming about since the Goblin Revolution.” He snorted, shaking his head.

“Oi! You two are going to have to pay me back for that! I’ve got three weeks of detention from Filch!” You whipped around to see George with a shit-eating grin on his face, wand held loosely in his hand.

“Oh, bollocks!” Fred wrapped his arms around your waist, lifting you and using you as a shield as a spurt of water shot from George’s wand, your legs flailing out as the water soaked the front of your robes and your neck. You were shrieking, but laughing, and you knew that Fred was going to treat you right and protect you.

You knew that being with Fred would be the best thing that happened to you in your time at Hogwarts.


End file.
